1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a top-emission type organic light emitting display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-emission display device, which has an organic light emitting diode that emits light to display an image. Since the organic light emitting display device does not require a separate light source, e.g., unlike a liquid crystal display, it is possible to reduce relative thickness and weight thereof. Further, the organic light emitting display device is in the spotlight as an advanced display device by virtue of other features, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, rapid response speed, and the like.
A conventional organic light emitting diode may include a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. A hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electron injected from the electron injection electrode combine with each other in the organic light emitting layer to form an exciton, and light is emitted by energy that is generated when the exciton falls to the ground state.
The organic light emitting display device using such an organic light emitting diode may be classified into a top emission type and a bottom emission type, in accordance with a direction in which the generated light is emitted from the organic light emitting layer to the outside (output). That is, the bottom emission organic light emitting display device outputs light in a direction of the hole injection electrode by using a transparent hole injection electrode and a reflective electron injection electrode. The top emission organic light emitting display device outputs light in a direction of the electron injection electrode by using a reflective hole injection electrode and a transflective (semi-transmissive) electron injection electrode.